


A Little Bit of Light

by woody1424



Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullied Song Mingi, Bullying, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Choi Jongho, Hurt Song Mingi, Mentioned Bang Chan, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: Mingi has trouble escaping his past, but what happens when he meets a boy that is getting torched by the same people he once was?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Little Bit of Light

_No matter how many times that I have tried to escape, I can’t. They are long gone now, but they somehow return in my thoughts every single day. Today just happens to be one of them. I can already picture my freshman self, young and happy with no problems, being suddenly pushed against the lockers one day after school._

_For some reason, these two guys hate me. I was taller, but definitely not better looking, and I always mind my own business. They beat me up, in short, every day until they left me alone. Well, every day until I got stronger myself._

_I have a scar on my left cheek from when one of those kids had a knife with them. They slashed it across the same place on my left cheek, and now it’s just one bloody angry scar that sits there. They don’t bother me now, thank god, but something happened lately that I can’t quite get my mind off of._

The day starts off slow as I finally make it back to the hell known as highschool. I walk in, my music still mindlessly blasting in my ears, as I make way towards my locker. I don’t hear anything until a vibration runs through the lockers. I suddenly look over to see those two kids again with another culprit. 

Without thinking, I yank out my earbuds, before heading over to the two. The kid who’s getting beat up seems to be holding his ground, but I can tell his strength is slowly, but surely, fading. I grab the back of one of the persecutors’ neck before pinning him to the locker closets to me. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I ask as I tighten my grip around his neck. He struggles out broken sounds as his friend now notices what’s going on. He tried coming over to save him, but I was faster than his lame attempt for a punch. I have them where I want them, but something suddenly creeps into my mind. 

Blood. Hands. Pain. Oxygen depleting. 

“You better leave the people here alone, you got it?” I ask as I now let them go. They nod their heads desperately. “Good, now get the fuck out of my sight.” Running as fast as their legs can carry them, they leave me and the boy that was only getting tortured moments ago. He looks at me, sad puppy eye, before crouching down to where I am level to his slumped position on the floor. 

“H-how did you do that?!” the male asks as he looks up to me with even more scared eyes. I felt something in my heart click before another string of memories seemed to flood into my mind. Leaving the kid on the floor, I put in my earbuds and ran. My breath shortens and my vision blurs but I managed to make it to the bathroom in time. 

  
I open one of the stall’s doors before shutting it behind me, not even caring to lock it, before I could feel myself curling up into a ball of nothing. My breathing becomes uneven and sharper before my vision goes completely black. This is certainly not the first time, and definitely not the last. 

Panic attacks, severe anxiety, depression, PTSD, are things that I’m sure that I suffer from. You may be wondering why I don’t even see a therapist for this kind of stuff, but you can’t really do anything when your parents are dead and you only have whatever money that’s left in their savings. 

My body goes limp, and so does my vision, before I am completely blacked out and disconnected from reality. I wonder how long it will last? 

000

I wake up to see bright light shining. I squint in the slightest to see what’s going and where I am, but my vision still fails me. My body is still stiff and numb as the only thing that I can seem to move around is my head. 

Suddenly, there is a nurse at my side. She places a soft hand to my head before scribbling down something on her clipboard. “Are you stable enough to talk, sir?” she asks me as she uses a small remote to raise the surface that I am currently laying on. 

That’s when I notice that I am in a hospital. I nod slightly as I also notice the IV sticking in my arm. I don’t even dare question anything, so I just await for the nurse to ask me questions. “What is your name?” is the first question. 

“Song Mingi.” I answer, my voice dry and raspy. The nurse nods before scribbling that down on her clipboard as well. “Mr. Song, how long has it been since you’ve last eaten?” she asks me as a bottle of water is being held up to my lips. I allow the cool liquid to flow down my throat before she pulls it away. 

“I don’t know.” I answer. I don’t usually eat, hence my skinny form and more likelihood to pass out, but I’ve learned not to care at all. She looks at me with a surprised look before she looks back down at that stupid board. “I have to go look at some test results, Mr. Song, but there is someone here that can keep you company. He said that he was the one that brought you here.” 

I just nod before watching the nurse lady step out. A figure soon walks into the room that I can only recognize as the boy that I saved. He walks in before now looking at me from my bedside. He has cherry-red hair and deep brown eyes that are currently displaying worry. 

“Are you okay?!” the male asks me as I just nod. I felt fine, in truth, but something told me that since I’m in the hospital there is something wrong. “So you brought me here?” I ask in return of his question. 

“Yeah, I did! You seemed to not have a pulse, so I carried you here. It has been two days since then, but I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake!” he exclaims as he gives me a bright and warm smile. I felt small butterflies suddenly bloom inside of me, but I ignored the feeling. “What’s your name?” I ask. 

“Choi Jongho. And you are Song Mingi, right?” I nod before he now takes a seat on the small bed. “What happened that day? You seemed really scared, or something, of me. D-did I do something wrong?” 

“No.” I respond as I now take his hand in mine for some ridiculous reason. “I’m just so fucked up that I don’t have a cure for any of my problems.” I explain while my thumb traces over his knuckles in a soothing manner. A sympathetic look passed on his face, but everything went back to being silent. 

The heart monitor, that’s hooked up to me, is all that we can both hear before the nurse suddenly comes in. “There are a few things that I need to alarm you of. But first, may I ask about your home life?” she states as me and Jongho now look at the woman. 

“Both my parents are dead. I only live off of what money if left.” I explain. She nods, as if she knows what happened to them, before looking back down at her little clipboard once again. “That is what your records say, sadly. Anyways, we managed to find some things that may alarm you. Did you know you have some mental illnesses?” 

I just nod. I’ve had so many suspicions, but something told me that some abnormal things that I do may lead to some sort of mental illness. “Well, would you like to hear which ones?” I nod again as I feel Jongho squeeze my hand once again. He seems nervous, but I know that it’s just because of what happened to me. 

“PTSD is one of them. Next is severe depression and anxiety that is found around you. Have you ever seen a therapist?” I nod in a negative way before she scribbles that down on her clipboard as well. Does this lady never stop writing? “I don’t think that it is safe for you to be alone, Mr. Song. Is there anybody that you can stay with until you become stable once again?

“He can stay with me!” Jongho suddenly blurts before his face turns completely red. “I-If that is okay.” The nurse now looks at me before looking back to Jongho. “It will be up to Mingi. Excuse me for a moment.” 

We both watch as the nurse leaves before Jongho turns back to me. “Is it okay with you?” he asks in such a small voice that I barely hear him. I shudder at the thought. What if I fuck everything up? Or I destroy his family by just being there. Oh there it is, hello anxiety. “I don’t want to hurt you.” I say before looking away. 

“You won’t! I’ll take care of you for as long as it take because I-”

“Mr. Choi, right?” the nurse interrupts as she walks back in with a few things. Jongho nods as he seems disappointed not to finish his small sentence. I look at him as he looks at the nurse with alert eyes. “Well, here are some medical packets about Mr. Song. I suggest you let your parents consider looking at them before agreeing on keeping him. Until then, you are going to have to stay here for a week, Mr. Song.” 

I nod before I look at where Jongho is now looking through a packet that sits upon a few files. Visiting hours soon come to a close before I find myself falling back to sleep. The nurse, whose name is Jennie, tells me that she’ll wake me when dinner is ready. 

000

In the following week, Jongho has visited every single day. His parents soon come in and tell me that they would love to have me in their household for however long it takes for me to get better. I gave his mom my address so she could go get my things. His dad seems to respect me as well, but I’m never too sure. 

I managed to find a therapist that comes at no expenses, thanks to Jennie and her three friends. His name is Bang Chan, and he’s actually really nice. He managed to get me some meds that seem to be working okay. My thoughts have been more...positive. I’m not sure if that’s good ro bad though. 

According to Chan, he says that it’s due to emotion. He says that it can be extreme happiness from finally being able to relinquish the pain, or it’s from love. He also confirmed for me that it’s nine times out of ten has to do with love. But love for what?

I figured that out the minute that I walked into Jongho’s house. Jongho himself had picked me up from the hospital before we made it back home. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he started out, “what happened to your parents?”

“An accident.” I answered almost immediately. “Train wreck that no one survived off of. I was staying with a friend.” Jongho looks over at me, eyes taken off the road for a second, before he takes one of his hands to cup my face. 

He runs the thumb over the mark on my face before putting his eyes back on the road. I felt a spark rise within me before blood rushed to my face. “Where did that come from?” he asks. I explained to him about the boys that were hurting him, another cause of my irrational PTSD. He just nods before apologizing. 

“I want to take care of you, Mingi.” he says. “I don’t know why, but I’m attracted to you in some way that I can’t escape. I’ve fallen for you, and I feel like you don’t feel the same.” I looked over to him with surprised eyes. So he did this because he loves me? I suspected it, I guess. 

_This feeling can mean either one or two things. You’re just really happy, or you’re finally falling in love again. Either way, it means that you're letting emotions back into your heart. Maybe it has to do with that Jongho kid? I can see the hearts in his eyes. Why not give him a shot?_

Damn you, Bang Chan, damn you. 

When we finally arrive at his house, I am taken up to his room. Sure enough, my things have been placed on one side of the room. I didn’t have much, but how organized it is still marvels me. As Jongho shuts the door, I pin him to it almost immediately. 

He looks up at me as I look down at his small form. I smirk just a little before allowing my thumb to run across his plump lips. I guess I smile at that, but there are some things that we can’t just escape. “M-Mingi?” he asks. “What are you doing?”

“You said that you like me, didn’t you?” I ask as he nods his head in embarrassment. “Well, my therapist told me something. He said that I was feeling love because of something. And I have every right to believe that something is you.”

I watch as he smiles before he now cups my face with both of his hands. “I love you.” he confesses. I suddenly press my lips to his before we both sink into it. His hands slide into my hair as mine go to his waist. He leans up even more before he suddenly jumps up. 

His legs wrap around my waist as our lips still stay connected. When we finally break away, I look up at him with dreamy eyes. “I love you too.” I whisper. He smiles at that before our lips connect again and we begin to softly make out. 

“Boys!” Jongho’s mom calls up. “Dinner is ready!” 

We break away before Jongho jumps off of me. “We have time to finish after supper.” Jongho smirks. “After all, there is one bed.” I blush a little before following him down the stairs. 

Needless to say dinner was great, and so was Jongho. I can see this being my home for now, and I’m happy here. There’s no dark memories or anything like that seems to lurk here. 

A year later, I came out of therapy and I stopped taking the meds. Me and Jongho come out to his parents as a couple. His mom was happy as ever and his dad seemed just as proud. Nothing for now goes wrong as nothing holds me down. 

You need a beat and melody to have music. Jongho is my beat as I am his melody. Everything is going right, and I couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
